No señor no me gusta que me tomen fotos
by maylex
Summary: Al menos ¿podrían los fotógrafos, quizá esperar a que me cambiaran con mi kimono naranja con flores rojas y blancas?, Todos me dicen que me veo muy bien con el. Aunque ¿saben?, no me gusta que me tomen fotos.


**Los personajes son únicos y exclusivos de la mangaka Akira Amano**

Adaptación de una narración del mismo nombre :3

ESPERO Y LE SGUSTE BYE

….panquesiito….

…**.NO SEÑOR, NO ME GUSTA QUE ME TOMEN FOTOS…**

**-…-**

Cuando era pequeño, mi padre, un hombre que se caracterizaba por tener una sonrisa totalmente hermosa, compro una cámara pequeña de mano color gris con rojo, casi siempre nos tomaba fotos a mis hermanos y a mí con mi madre, a veces de paseo o haciendo otras cosas como durmiendo, bailando, riendo, etc.

No me gustan que me tomen fotos, no me gusta después ver mi rostro, redondo, con las mejillas rojas y sucias, con los dientes saltones, aunque eso sí con una sonrisa, según yo quería tener la misma sonrisa que mis padres, una que transmitiera la tranquilidad y calidad del sol.

Recuerdo cuando fui a mi primer festival de la sakura, que como cada año se celebraba en la ciudad, mis padres estaban tan felices que no dejaban de tomar fotos, decían que me veía muy bien con mi kimono color naranja con flores rojas y blancas.

No señor, no me gusta que me tomen fotos le dije a un hombre que me quería fotografiar con Yamamoto, un amigo de tranquila actitud y sonrisa hermosa, mientras comíamos algodón azucarado, según él, para el diario semanal de Namimori, es que ¿sabe? No me gusta que me posar para las fotos.

Todos y cada uno de estos recuerdos vienen a mi mente, mientras me encuentro aquí tan solo esperando, muchas veces me preguntaba cuál era el fin de tener fotografías de uno mismo. A la salida de la escuela, a las 3:30 de la tarde, todos los viernes el club de fotografía iba siempre a tomar fotos a los alumnos que quisieran posar para las cámaras. Un día, se acercó a mi Enma un joven de 2ª año de cabellos rojos y mirada carmín, pidiéndome que posara, amablemente le tuve que decir que no, vamos solo una y si no te gusta la borro, me dijo. "no, no me gusta que me tomen fotos".

Mi oka-san dice que hay veces en que no puedes evitar que te las tomen. Puede ser cuando te gradúes o te casas y allí hasta posaras y pedirás que te tomen más fotos, ya sea con tus amigos o con tu pareja.

Ahora me encuentro aquí solo, esperando que los fotógrafos terminen con su trabajo. Me toman fotos de cerca, de lejos, con flash, sin flash. Ninguno me pide que posee ni mucho menos que sonría. Y aun si me lo pidieran no podría sonreír. Quisiera aunque sea mostrar una de esas sonrisas que hacía que mis amigos se sintieran mejor, aquella sonrisa que según ellos era igual de brillante que el sol y tan tranquila que el cielo.

Pero no puedo y como podría si me siento tan solo en medio de este silencio y esta oscuridad que me envuelve. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya? No lo sé, tal vez sean horas, tal vez días o quizás años, mi oka-san siempre me decía que el tiempo siempre es proporcional a la felicidad que tengas, y que el tiempo pasa de prisa cuando eres feliz; quizás por eso el tiempo pase muy lento. Todo sucedió muy rápido. Ni siquiera lo vi venir, ni siquiera podría explicarlo, solo sé que nadie me pidió mi opinión; y que me confinaron a este lugar que no me gusta y que me da mucho miedo. Los detalles son borrosos y perdidos. Lo único que recuerdo es que el dolor llega a ser tan grande que después dejas de sentirlo de pronto y te quedas como adormecido, como si estuvieras en la cumbre del sueño que inmediatamente se torna en pesadilla.

No señor, no me gusta que me tomen fotos, ya me han tomado suficientes, solo espero que al tomarlas no se den cuenta que mi uniforme de la escuela está sucio y que mis zapatos ya no están, ojala y que no se fijen que mi cara está llena de arena y hematomas, ojala que ellos que son profesionales saquen mi mejor ángulo, uno en el que no se noten los golpes en mi cuerpo, para que oka-san no se asuste y llore al verlos, un ángulo en el que mi oto-san no se dé cuenta de lo que me hicieron debajo de la sabana que cubre mi anatomía .

Siento el frio suelo debajo de mi espalda, un cuerpo ultrajado, mutilado, desgarrado…vacío…la agonía fue larga pero el final fue relativamente rápido, la cadena que prendía de mi pantalón, la misma que mis amigos me habían regalado el día de mi cumpleaños y que tanto me gustaba, se enredó en mi cuello hasta que se volvió parte de mi piel. El líquido carmesí de mis pezones cercenados se mezcló con la arena y con mi llanto, mientras un calor se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso por toso el cuerpo, mis ojos empezaron a ver borroso, mi respiración se hizo cada vez más silenciosa y pausada, hasta que mi corazón dio un último latido.

No quiero que me tomen fotos aquí, tirado así, sin vida, esperando que llegue el forense. Esperando que mis padres y amigos dejen de llorar y gritar mi nombre "_**tsuna, tsuna**_" es todo lo que escucho y me duele, nunca me ha gustado verlos tristes por eso sonrió aun si mi sonrisa no sea la mejor, pero no puedo hacer ya nada.

Al menos ¿podrían los fotógrafos, quizá esperar a que me cambiaran con mi kimono naranja con flores rojas y blancas?, Todos me dicen que me veo muy bien con el. Aunque ¿saben?, no me gusta que me tomen fotos.

…**.panquesiito….**

**y bien ¿les gusto?**

**Hace mucho que quería subirlo y pues no se me gusto hehehe espero sus reviews con sus críticas, por cierto esta historia es una adaptación de una narración que tiene el mismo nombre, se las recomiendo cuídense. Momento de aburrición en antropología XD**

**Que la suerte siempre este de vuestro lado**

**panquesiito fuera paz!**


End file.
